List of The Secret Saturdays characters
This is a list of characters in the Cartoon Network animated television series The Secret Saturdays. Saturday family Zak Saturday * Voice Actor: Sam Lerner Zak Saturday is the 11-year-old (he turns 12 in "Kur Parts 1&2, turns 13 in "Life in the Underground") major character of the show. The son of Doc and Drew Saturday, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found (specifically, he was conceived shortly before the discovery). Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent. Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. Zak's primary weapon is the Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu, which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. Zak also seems stronger and more durable than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in "The Vengeance of Hibagon" and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in "Black Monday". For awhile, it was believed that if the cryptid Kur was ever unleashed, Zak would be the only one with the power to stop it. However, in the season one finale "Kur Rising", after Zak defeated the creature that was believed to be Kur, the Kur-sensing Naga relic Doyle had repaired glowed not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's, meaning Kur was in fact Zak the entire time. Jay Stephens has confirmed that Zak is actually Kur reincarnated. It was eventually learned that the Kur Stone Doc and Drew discovered before Zak's birth contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the energy was released from the stone and found a new host, namely, the unborn Zak. This was because, as Rani Nagi said, it was a much more dangerous form as it could exist between the worlds of humans and cryptids. This meant that Zak is half-cryptid.Kur, Part 1, Zak: "So I'm what? Half-cryptid?" Despite the Saturdays trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out through unexplained means and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. The Nagas have also sought him, intending to have him embrace his inner nature and become their new master. Following Rani Nagi's attack on Manhattan, Zak and Fiskerton are approached by V.V. Argost, who offers Zak a deal that will "help him master his Kur abilities." Zak agreed to the plan, though Argost has informed him that he has his own hidden agenda. Zak later told Doyle (in secret) to find out as much as he can about Argost's past. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in "The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl", Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them. In "Into the Mouth of Darkness" it was revealed that some cryptids such as fesk are love of Zak because of his Kur power. Epsilon and Francis' people also think that Zak is "a time bomb waiting to explode" and insist that they help train him. Although he has aged 2 years, not much has changed about his appearance, although he has grown a bit taller. Zak is known as fearless, reckless and unpredictable.It is hinted that Zak has feelings for a thief girl named Wadi(stated in Curse of The Stolen Tiger and Life In The Underground. Doc Saturday * Voice Actor: Phil Morris Solomon "Doc" Saturday is the patriarch and the "Indiana Jones"-like character who has spent his whole life studying cryptids. Doc Saturday naturally had black hair but after a fight with a guardian known as Tsul 'Kalu, Doc was shocked by the claw that originally belonged to Kalu, giving him a streak of white hair. The shock of energy made Doc blinded in the right eye. (This was confirmed in The Return Of Tsul'Kalu) A man who takes science very seriously, Doc is one of the world's leading experts in the field of cryptozoology. Doc started his career on Honey island when he was 12, learning from Dr. Basil Lancaster. He is a supergenius, having built many of the gadgets the family uses. A loving father, he often tries to teach his son Zak responsibility. Doc is trained in fourteen different forms of martial arts. He fights with the Battle Glove, which is able to channel power into his right fist. The four crystals on the knuckles also have individual powers: freezing, heating, shocking, and sonic vibrations. Though his age is not definite, creator Jay Stephens has stated that he "imagined Doc as 40 or so." It was revealed in the episode "The Return of Tsul 'Kalu" that Doc got his scar and blind eye from Tsul'Kalu while protecting Zak. Drew Saturday * Voice Actor: Nicole Sullivan Drew Saturday is the matriarch and the one who "believes in the magic," being more prone to accepting things on faith rather than empirical evidence. Drew was born to a family of adventurer-scientists. After her family was scattered during a severe blizzard in the Himalaya, she was raised by monks which may have taught her to believe not everything needs a reasonable/scientific explanation. Years later, she was reunited with her long lost brother, Doyle (Jay Stephens stated that their parents didn't survive the incident). She is able to speak 37 different languages which in many episodes, comes in handy. Drew is always encouraging Zak to try new things like tribal dancing or sand painting, but when there's a risk of danger, Drew gets a little overly-protective of her only son. She's a mystic who is well-versed in the world's cultures and can blend in anywhere her travels may take her. In 'And Your Enemies Closer', she and Doyle (who's search for Argost's past lead him there) reunited in Himalaya at the same place that their family was lost. She then learns that it wasn't the blizzard that separated her and Doyle, but an attack on their camp by The Yeti. Much to her shock, she and Doyle discovered that the cryptid that destroyed their family is in fact Argost. Drew's preferred weapon is the Tibetan Fire Sword given to her by the monks, which absorbs light and channels it into potent bursts of flame. Her sword needs light to access the fire, if there is no light source around it shoots blue flames. In "Food of the Giants" she shows her skill as an expert at wilderness survival. Like Doc, she is a skilled fighter. Though her age is not definite, Jay Stephens stated that he "imagined her as 34 or so." Fiskerton * Voice Actor: Diedrich Bader Fiskerton, often called Fisk by Zak, is a seven-foot-tall "gorilla-cat" with glowing red eyes. He was adopted by the Saturday family when his home was burned down by the locals in Nottinghamshire, England. Although he is the oldest and largest member of the family, Fiskerton is like an innocent brother to Zak. He may be a coward at times, but he is proven to be a great and strong ally to have, willing to risk his life for his new family. He mostly talks in grunts and mumbling which occasionally mimic human speech, though the family is able to understand him regardless. Though Fiskerton is a cryptid and is not human, he and Zak share a brotherly friendship. Fiskerton has great strength, showing himself capable of ripping apart metal bare-handed and hold his own against larger cryptids. His feet are as dexterous as his hands, allowing him to climb things with ease. In "Once More the Nightmare Factory", it is revealed that Fiskerton is a Lemurian (a fact which Fiskerton himself was unaware of), a member of a race of creatures that guard the world against Kur, and is able to locate Kur through psychic and instinctual means. He eventually leads the family and, accidentally, Argost to where Kur will be revealed in Antarctica. Despite learning that Zak is Kur, Fiskerton continues to protect Zak, literally becoming the "Kur Guardian". Komodo * Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Komodo is a 250-pound, genetically-altered komodo dragon with a voracious appetite. He has a unique power, which is becoming invisible. He also can make other objects invisible, such as when Doc hooks him up to the airship Komodo's powers turn the airship invisible as well. This power is something that comes in handy for stealth missions, though Komodo seems not to like it. His claws are also sharp enough to slice through metal. Though for the most part quite obedient, Komodo's actions are often dictated by his stomach, and he will ignore the family for a good meal. Extending from this, Komodo will often pick fights with others to get food, even when his opponent is far larger and stronger (Komodo fights with the elephant-like Groot Slang over a piece of meat in "Something in the Water", for example). Like a rivalry between a cat and dog, Komodo often fights with Fiskerton. He seems to have a feud with Zon as well, as he attacks her at least twice. Like Fiskerton, Zak sees him as a brother. He also likes to eat Ulraj's kelp necklace, much to Ulraj's disliking. Zon * Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Zon, named after the Amazon rainforest where she was found, is a surviving member of a thought-to-be-extinct Pterosaur species (Ornithocheirus) that lives in a nest near the Saturday Headquarters, but isn't truly owned by them. The Saturdays anger her by crashing into her nest during the second episode, but she comes to appreciate them after Zak saves her life. She now uses the cliffs where the Saturdays live as her new hunting grounds. Unafraid of humans, she allows Zak to comb her mane and ride her, but she absolutely resists the family's domestication efforts and refuses to give up the great outdoors. She is rather hostile towards Komodo. In two episodes, she is incorrectly referred to as a Pteranodon. Like Komodo and Fiskerton, Zak sees her as a family member, in this case as a sister. In "Kur, Part 1," Zon is revealed to be aiding Doyle in locating the missing V.V. Argost. She is currently helping Doyle find information about Argost's past. Doyle Blackwell * Voice Actor: Will Friedle Uncle Doyle is Zak's biological uncle, Doc's brother-in-law and Drew's long-lost younger brother. He first appears as Van Rook's apprentice in "The Kur Stone". He helps Zak put a tribe of Amaroks back into hibernation in "The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes", starting a stable relationship with him. At first, he and the Saturdays are unaware of any biological relationship. In "Van Rook's Apprentice", he changes sides and joins the Saturdays after learning he is Drew's brother, and about V.V. Argost's true motives. Though Doyle is admired by Zak, he and Drew have a small sibling rivalry, and at first, he and Doc barely get along at all. Doc is annoyed by Doyle's tendency to show off, and frustrated by Doyle's chaotic lifestyle, influenced by living as a mercenary—his tendency to bend or even break rules (and laws) in pursuit of his goals, his willingness to do questionable things in pursuit of money, and particularly his tendency to take risks, as this proves an unfortunate influence on Zak, who sometimes imitates Doyle's risky behavior and puts himself at risk. Doyle resents what seems to him to be constant criticism by Doc of his methods and tactics, and what he perceives to be Doc being judgmental of his mercenary trade (which he resents, as Doc inherited his fortune, whereas he has had to work as a mercenary to support himself.) Eventually, they make up, as the threat from Argost grows greater, and Doc recognizes the potential value of Doyle's unique skills. Doyle is something of a jack-of-all-trades, fighting using a combination of grenades, lasers, and hand-to-hand combat. He is strong enough to lift a grown man one-handed, and is able to wrestle with cryptids much larger than himself. As shown in "The Atlas Pin" he's shown to be not entirely reformed as he was willing to go behind Drew's back to gather the pieces of Rani Nagi's Kur relic. It was mostly because of Doyle that Kur was revealed to be Zak as he repaired the relic and brought it into the proximity of Zak at the end of "Kur Rising". Jay Stephens himself has already said that he imagined Doyle to be "28 or so". In "Kur, Part 1," Doyle, aided by Zon and Van Rook, is looking for the missing V.V. Argost. After finding what seemed to be proof that Argost was dead, he reported his findings to the family. Zak secretly informed him that Argost was indeed still alive and asked him to search for information regarding Argost's past. With Zon and Van Rook continuing to aid him, he tracked down those who had connections to Argost's past, but it proved difficult as they kept not-so-mysteriously disappearing. In 'And Your Enemies Closer', his search led him to the Himalayan monks who had raised Drew after they were separated. Upon reuniting with Drew, she informs in that it was here that they lost their parents. Doyle recalls that he ended up sliding down the slope and wound up in an orphanage, which led to the way he grew up. He then reveals something shocking to Drew: it was not the storm that ruined their family, but an attack from a cryptid called a Yeti. Upon finding the beast's abandoned lair, Doyle and Drew make a shocking revelation: the Yeti who attacked their family, killed their parents, caused them to be separated and grow up in different ways is in fact Argost. Allies and neutral characters Leonidas Van Rook * Voice Actor: Corey Burton Leonidas Van Rook is a ruthless cryptozoologist who is the ally of V.V. Argost and a rival of Doc Saturday. Van Rook is interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. He is very thrifty, almost to a fault. Similar to Doc, he is an inventor and has many high-tech gadgets. He and Drew dated in college, much to her dismay. After Doyle left him, Van Rook hired Abbey Grey. In "Kur" Pt. 1, Van Rook admits that he trained Abbey too well because she has taken over the mercenary business from him. He seem to have gotten out of shape between Season 1 and Season 2, Doyle pointed out that he had some extra gut room in his armor and he even admitted he was out of shape while fighting Munya. He has been recruited by Doyle to find V.V. Argost after he found Van Rook working with Ron Bantington. When Doyle and his quest to learn the secrets of Argost's past leads to Himalaya, they are reunited with Drew, who does not treat Van Rook with open arms. When the Himalayan monks who raised Drew lead them to the abandoned cave of the Yeti cryptid who destroyed Doyle and Drew's family, Van Rook discovers a camera on the ground among other items from camps it had attacked, which Van Rook saw as souvenirs, meaning that the beast attacked for fun and not food (or money), in which he said "Even I'm disgusted!". He fought alongside the Saturdays in 'War Of The Cryptids', against Argost's cryptid army. He ultimately sacrifices himself to save Drew Saturday from a blast from her own fire sword when it was taken by Rani Nagi during the final battle at Weirdworld, saying she was the only thing he loved almost as much as money. After Argost was destroyed and his cryptid army retreated, the Saturdays and their friends paid their respects to their old enemy turned friend. Doyle says goodbye by tossing three flowers onto his grave, then takes one away and says, "Two is plenty." This refers to episode one, in which Doyle throws eight concussion grenades which hit Doc and Leonidas responds by growling "I told you two charges at a time was plenty, the other six come out of your pay!". Dr. Arthur Beeman * Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett Dr. Arthur Beeman is a Secret Scientist who studies aliens and UFOs. However, far from being a conspiracy nut, his obsession is apparently justified as he saved the world from invasion by figuring out the 'crop circle code'. Beeman is often blunt and mildly insulting in his speech. He gives people nicknames based on their appearance (Zak's hair, for example, results in names such as "Skunk-do" or "Salt and Pepper"). Doc and Drew called him in to watch Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon while they were away on their anniversary dinner. In "Kur" Pt. 1, he is one of the Scientists after Zak (and gave him a new nickname "Franken-hair"). In 'War Of The Cryptids,' it is found out that he has a recording from the Flute of Gilgamesh. He uses this against Zak and Argost, almost to the point of killing them. He is stopped by Miranda, and is never seen again. Dr. Henry Cheveyo * Voice Actor: Diedrich Bader Dr. Henry Cheveyo is another Secret Scientist who held a piece of the Kur Stone. Argost stole it, then used a cryptid parasite to extract the location of the third piece from him. He works at the Mesa Observatory in Arizona. He was seriously wounded when he took the brunt of an explosion meant to kill the Saturdays, but survived. Dr. Miranda Grey * Voice Actor: Susan Blakeslee Dr. Miranda Grey is a Secret Scientist who held a piece of the Kur Stone until Munya stole it. She's an expert at quantum physics and works on particle acceleration in Antarctica with her robot sidekick Deadbolt. She has a gun which can create miniature wormholes, allowing her to physically attack opponents from a distance. She is Abbey Grey's sister and was dissatisfied that she sided with Leonidas Van Rook. In "Kur" Pt. 1, she is one of the scientists after Zak. In the "Thousand Eyes of Ahuizoti," it's revealed that she has been watching Weird World for surveillance. In "War of the Cryptids," Miranda had a change of heart as she saved Zak in the season finale from a copy of the song that would harm Kur. She attends Van Rook's funeral. Deadbolt Deadbolt is a robot that is Miranda Grey's sidekick. In "Kur" Pt. 1 and "The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl", it assists Miranda in hunting Zak. It's a recurring joke that in every episode he appears in he gets destroyed only to come back later new and improved. Miranda also mentions that Dead Bolt costs $37,000,000 to repair. Dr. Paul Cheechoo * Voice Actor: Danny Cooksey Dr. Paul Cheechoo is a Secret Scientist that specializes in cold-climate research, he and a team of experts travel the world studying strange geological anomalies. He's currently stationed at Ellef Ringnes. In one episode he mentions he grew up in cold weather, and he indirectly reveals at the end of "Where Lies the Engulfer" that he is from Canada. The Saturdays tend to cause, or at least get involved in, ecological disasters when they do any work near him, which he eventually points out with slight annoyance. He also has more of a sense of humor than the other Secret Scientists and seem to be the most friendly with Zak. He attended Van Rook's funeral. Professor Talu Mizuki * Voice Actor: Jerry Tondo Professor Talu Mizuki is a scientist who invented a mind-swapping device for (unknown to him) crime lord and philanthropist Shoji Fuzen. When asked to use it to implant the mind of one of Fuzen's men into a Hibagon, he takes the Hibagon's body himself. In the ensuing confrontation, his body is lost in a fire and the mind-swapping device is destroyed. He attempts to take revenge against Fuzen, but is convinced by Doc to let it go. He now lives in a cave lab alongside his white tiger (which was mind-swapped with a dog) working on a way to get his mind back into his body and continue his research. Apparently, he has become a member of the Secret Scientists as shown in "Eterno" where he helps the other scientists solve the Eterno crisis. In "Kur" Pt. 1, he is one of the scientists after Zak. Talu's White Tiger A white tiger is seen in "The Vengeance of Hibagon" as a pet of Professor Talu Mizuki. He is a dog brain in a white tiger's body. Ulraj * Voice Actor: Adam Wylie The young prince of Kumari Kandam (supposedly about a year older than Zak, making him 12-14 in the series) whose father was killed in an assault orchestrated by V.V. Argost. He allied with Zak to reclaim his kingdom from V.V. Argost. With help from the Saturdays, Ulraj reclaimed his kingdom, but V.V. Argost and Munya escaped with an ancient and powerful Sumerian medallion which Ulraj stated to be too dangerous to wield. In "The Underworld Bride," King Ulraj later helped the Saturdays when the Dua'a was trying to take Zon into the Underworld. In that episode, he exhibits the ability to detect electric fields. In "The Atlas Pin", Ulraj helps stop the Nagas from pulling the Atlas Pin. He has a friendly rivalry with Zak. In "Life in the Underground" he and Zak both compete for Wadi's affection with turns the friendly competition less friendly. Ulraj later admits he doesn't like Wadi, he just doesn't like losing to Zak. Agent Epsilon * Voice Actor: Brian Stepanek Agent Epsilon and his 11-year-old "son" Francis are members of a secret organization loosely allied with the Secret Scientists, though they have their own agenda. Epsilon is usually quite serious and by the book, personifying the "Men in Black" archetype (in behavior if not appearance). He also has access to "the files" which is a large database on everyone and everything. He also has a group called his "people" for protection. It is revealed in "The Unblinking Eye" that he and Francis are actually clones of the "perfect agent" their organization found 100 years ago. Francis * Voice Actor: Scott Menville The 11-year-old "son" of Agent Epsilon. Francis is clever and manipulative, just like his "father". Francis wears a shield generator that shocks anyone who tries to touch him without permission. He and Zak have a rivalry, as evident in "The Swarm at the Edge of Space" and "Paris Is Melting". He is a bit jealous of Zak because he has a "normal" family and Francis does not. It was revealed in "The Unblinking Eye" that Francis and Epsilon are clones of a "perfect agent" their organization found 100 years ago thus explaining why he has no mother. Francis also explained that in time he will be given a "Francis" of his own to raise as Epsilon is raising him. He also showed a great disdain and bitterness over this fact, due to the massive amount of pressure it placed upon him. Zak tells him he's in charge of his own destiny and is his own person, not just another clone. Francis understands and allows Zak to escape instead of capturing him as a way to thank him (though he wouldn't admit it). Maboul * Voice Actor: Diedrich Bader Maboul is the father of Wadi and the chieftain of the Hassi who guard the Methuselah Tree (the source of all water on Earth). He disapproves of Wadi's kleptomaniac ways. In "Curse of the Stolen Tiger," he has the Saturdays babysit Wadi while he is away on Hassi business. He is good friends with Drew Saturday. He, Wadi, and some members of the Hassi took part in the fight against the cryptids controlled by V.V. Argost. Wadi * Voice Actor: Liliana Mumy Wadi is the daughter of Maboul and Zak's love interest. Wadi is a kleptomaniac, which her father disapproves of (even though after the events of "Eterno", she has vowed to recover stolen property). In "Eterno", she steals a salt crystal which inadvertently awakens the salt creature Eterno. She aids Zak in stopping it, building a love-hate friendship. She later assists the Saturdays in reclaiming a village's stolen blue tiger from Shoji Fuzen, Wadi helping to defeat him by stealing a component from Shoji's high-tech armor that controls its flight capability. All of Zak's family thought that he has a crush on her due to his being very clumsy around her (which turned out to be true), which he vehemently denies until she admits she thinks he's cute, which he immediately blushes at. She has a peculiar habit of stealing Zak's belt. In the episode "Life in The Underground", Wadi shows that she has a crush on Zak, and gives him a kiss on the cheek she also copied his idea of "the claw" with a yo-yo shown in "Life in the Underground". Zak also has a crush on her that becomes more obvious in each episode she's there. She is around Zak's age (11-13). Wadi participated alongside her tribe in "War Of The Cryptids" alongside the rest of the Hassi. Tsul 'Kalu A skilled cryptid warrior, known for his devotion to catch his targets no matter what. Years ago he challenged Doc into a fight due to an accident caused by Zak which destroyed an archeological place guarded by him. In the ensuing fight Doc won but at the cost of a blinded eye and a scar on his face. As a token of honor Tsul 'Kalu gave him his amulet, a claw, which was to be used later on Zak's weapon. In the present he tracked Zak down, having learned that he is Kur and tried to reclaim the amulet, not wanting it to be used for evil purposes. After losing the battle against Zak he was able to see his true intentions and permitted Zak to use the power of the Claw. He is now an ally of the Saturdays and assisted in the fight against an army of cryptids. In 'And Your Enemies Closer', he helped Zak from getting killed by Argost and Munya. He fought and defeated Munya in 'War of the Cryptids.' Villains V.V. Argost * Voice Actor: Corey Burton V.V. Argost is the series' main antagonist and the archenemy of the Saturdays. According to creator Jay Stevens, his full name is Vincent Vladislav Argost, after actor Vincent Price. He is the host of his own show, V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. His show has made him "the modern master of the bizarre" of the world. His museum of cryptid relics and trinkets is really an arsenal of objects he plans to use to get his hands on the most powerful cryptid of all, Kur, which he believes is a source of unlimited power and everlasting life for whoever can find and capture it. Argost peppers his speech with French words and phrases, his most common greeting to others being "Greetings and bienvenue welcome". He uses a number of cryptids as weapons, and wears a Megatooth shark skin cape that shields him from any attack. In one episode,despite using weapons in a physical fight he is shown to be a very good hand to hand combatant without being trained due to his experience in fighting In "Kur Rising" he takes control of a creature he and the Saturdays believe to be Kur but is defeated by Zak Saturday and taken away by Munya. During his battle with Zak he takes several forceful direct hits to the head, which cause his mask to crack. In the premiere of season 2, episode Kur (Part 1), it is revealed that following his defeat at Antarctica that Argost has gone missing. Despite this, his loyal fans however have been spray painting "Argost Lives" on buildings, cars, and even the Saturday's own airship (much to Doc's chagrin). When the Saturdays go on the run, Doyle (aided by Zon and later Van Rook) began a search to find him to find out all he knows about Kur. They found Munya at Loch Ness. There, they learned that Munya had been making Weird World promos with a text-to-speech machine that produces Argost's voice. Because of this, they believed that Argost was dead. But during the fight against the Nagas, Argost saved Zak from Rani Nagi. He then approached Zak with a "deal" that Zak accepted to help him master his Kur powers, his own intentions unknown at the time. Doyle (on Zak's request) began searching for information regarding Argost's past. Apparently, Argost knew about Zak's plan because he had Munya capture everyone with information regarding it. In 'Into the Mouth of Darkness', it's revealed that Argost was a very poor man living on the streets and acquired money for Weird World from Baron Finster, with Argost giving the Baron the designs for the scorpion lower body in exchange (Finster's own plans were more organic in nature, "very messy"). Finister described the situation as "When Argost came to me he owned nothing but the cloak on his back and the mask on his face". He appeared at the end of "Legion of Garuda" he took the flute of Gilgamesh (an item said to be able to extract the spirit of Kur), hinting that he may have been planning on extracting Zak's power. In "Return Of Tsul 'Kalu," following the lead they got from Finster before Munya captured him, Doyle, Zon, and Van Rook went in search of a cryptid black market dealer that had dealings with Argost. At first, Doyle believed that Argost was after the dealer, but in the end, his real target was an orange ape-like cryptid. Argost's complete back story was finally revealed in the episode "And Your Enemies Closer". Upon learning that the cryptid Argost took was from Himalaya, Doyle and his team contacted Drew who knew the followers of the temple where she grew up following the day she and Doyle lost their parents. Upon seeing the same place where the tragedy occurred, Doyle remembered that it wasn't the storm that destroyed their family, but a cryptid who attacked them. The Himalayan monks reveal that the beast is called The Yeti, and Drew and Doyle's parents were among its many victims. When they finally found its lair, the beast was nowhere to be found. At the same time, Argost's deal with Zak was revealed to the Secret Scientists and Argost used the alliance to kidnap Zak and take him to an island where he revealed that during the events of "Into The Mouth of Darkness" when he hacked into the Saturdays' airship computer in a search for a means to extract Zak's Kur powers, he learned about the existence of the Saturdays' evil counterparts, the Mondays, and became interested in Zak Monday, realizing he was the Anti-Kur of his world. Having stolen the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca from the Paris museum, Argost used Zak's presence in it to release the Kur counterpart. Zak tried to warn his evil doppelganger of Argost's true intentions, but he refused to listen and only realized it when Argost had Munya trap him in a cocoon. Using the Flute of Gilgamesh and a collection of energy-draining Anoliths, Argost absorbed Zak Monday's Kur Spirit, thereby killing him and finally gaining the power he had always craved. Having no more need of either of them (and as they could be used as weapons against him—particularly Gilgamesh's Flute, now that he has Zak Monday's stolen powers). Argost then smashed the flute and mirror under his boot. Meanwhile, the Himalayan monks lead Drew, Doyle, and Van Rook to the abandoned cave of the Yeti. There, they discovered that the cryptid had collected items from the camps it had attacked as forms of souvenirs, indicating that it attacked for enjoyment instead of for food (Van Rook stated that even he's sickened by that). At first, Doyle believed the cryptid that Argost took was the one that attacked their family, but his description of it doesn't match the Yeti. It is then Drew discovers a strange rock and upon examining it, is shocked. Seeing it for himself, Doyle became enraged as it was actually mold for Argost's mask, which he crushes as he yells furiously. At the same, Argost rips off his mask, revealing his true identity as a cryptid: the same Yeti who had separated Drew and Doyle and slaughtered their parents. (This was undoubtedly the reason he worked so hard to prevent any information about his past from being revealed; if the Saturdays had learned he was not human, but a cryptid, Zak could have simply used his powers directly on him. Argost's action in deliberately ripping off the mask and thus revealing his cryptid identity to Zak would seem to indicate his confidence that his newly stolen powers would shield him from Zak's influence, in which he was apparently correct. When Zak gasps aloud that Argost is a cryptid, Argost notes that that information would have been extremely helpful to Zak mere minutes ago, indicating that, until he stole Zak Monday's powers, he had no defense against Zak's powers.) According to Jay Stephens, one of the 'souvenirs' Argost had taken from a camp he had attacked was a television, from which he learned to speak English (with his Vincent Pryce-style accent), develop his penchant for monster movie cliches, and realize how much influence he could have on the world with a television show of his own. In a way, Argost proves that he is the true Kur, being the most evil cryptid on the planet. In "War Of The Cryptids," Argost set his plans into motion, unleashing a gigantic cryptid army all over the world. However, his arrogance finally proves to be his undoing. Using the same tactic he used to steal Zak Monday's power, he siphons Zak Saturday's powers in an attempt to amplify his own, having obtained an electronic sound-system that recreated a weaponized version of the Flute Of Gilgamesh. With him inside a soundproof case to guard himself from the flute's sound, he doesn't hear Zak's warning that Argost cannot combine Zak Monday's anti-matter universe Kur powers with Zak Saturday's own matter-universe powers (with Zak noting what a lousy scientist Argost has always been, as he cannot even recognize the dangers of combining matter and anti-matter). Just as Argost is feeling a moment of ultimate victory, the combination of the matter/anti-matter Kur powers seemingly destroy him in an intense implosion, thus seemingly ending his threat (as well as the threat of Kur) once and for all. Munya * Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Munya is V.V. Argost's silent and mysterious manservant. He has been injected with the DNA of a Papuan Giant Spider, enabling him to transform into a half-human/half-spider monster in battles. In this form, he gains superhuman strength, is able to climb walls, and can fire thick streams of webbing from his mouth. Following Argost's defeat at Antarctica, Munya wrapped up Argost in webbing and made off with him. In "Kur" Pt. 2, Munya was using a special typewriter called a "text to speach engine" to help promote V.V. Argost's return. After learning that Doyle was searching for his secrets, Argost had Munya hunt down every person who has to do with his past on orders, including Baron Finister. In the episode "And Your Enemies Closer", it was shown that Munya had enough cryptid DNA to be controlled by Zak. In "War of the Cryptids", Munya led an attack on Paris as part of Argost's army only to be defeated by Tsul 'Kalu, shortly after Argost's downfall. Abbey Grey * Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren Once Zak's babysitter, Abbey Grey is an ancient civilization expert and Miranda Grey's sister. She appears in "The Kur Guardian", helping Zak, Doyle, and Fiskerton to learn about his Lemurian roots. She and Doyle begin dating at the end of the episode, only for him to discover in "Food of the Giants" that Van Rook hired her not long after Doyle quit. She admits her feelings for Doyle were real, but still intends to finish the Saturdays off. In "Kur Pt. 1", Leonidas Van Rook mentioned to Doyle that Abbey Grey took over his business. Later it's revealed that she is much better the field of mercenary work then Van Rook not only does she make more money but also is able to buy higher grade equipment due to her not being as much of a cheap skate as her former teacher also it's shown that she like her teacher has come under the employment of Argost. Rani Nagi * Voice Actor: Susan Blakeslee Rani Nagi (Hindi for "queen of the Nagas") is a four-armed Naga and the queen of her race. She can control any type of snake (even Kumari Kandam's city-moving serpent) and speak through them. Her species is able to speak and breathe underwater. When V.V. Argost captures Fiskerton, he calls her in to see if Fiskerton is Kur. She uses a relic forged from Kur's own essence which is said to glow in the presence of its master. When the artifact fails to glow, Argost asks her why the picture of Fiskerton was in Kur's tomb. She identifies him as a Lemurian, saying he can lead Argost to Kur. She then leaves before Doc charges in to face Argost. She later follows Zak, Doyle, Fiskerton, and Abby to Shangri-La in order to learn where Kur is located. After a brutal battle in which she mostly holds her own against the family, she is finally defeated by Fiskerton. She is seen later in "The Atlas Pin", where she is using her Kur-sensing relic around Kur's tomb, only for it to be stolen by Argost so he can use it to find Kur. She enlists the Saturdays' aid in retrieving her stolen relic, threatening to remove the Atlas Pin should they refuse to comply. Drew, Zak, and Komodo manage to stop her with help from Kumari Kandam, though she and her followers escapes capture. Doc, Doyle, Fiskerton, and Zon recovered the artifact. However, when Drew learned that the Nagas were dark mystics, she says the relic must be destroyed which Fiskerton does. However, Doyle covertly recovers the pieces and repairs it. The relic plays a big part in the 1st season finale as it identifies Zak as Kur. Rani Nagi and her fellow Nagas returned in the season two premiere "Kur" as the main antagonists. After it was revealed that Zak is Kur, the Nagas sought him out calling him their master. Rani attempted to convince Zak to tap into his inner nature and lead cryptids in a war against humanity. Her attempt was interrupted by the timely arrival of the rest of the family and after a rough battle, they saved Zak and escaped. However, the Nagas had already succeeded in having Zak's power summon the most vicious cryptids from around the world in a battle against humans. She and the other Nagas lead it in the name of Kur. During the attack upon Manhattan, Rani Nagi was knocked away by V.V. Argost. Rani Nagi and her Nagas had possession of the Flute of Gilgamesh which Zak and Fiskerton stole. When Zak's life was threatened by Gokul using the Flute of Gilgamesh on him, she and her fellow Nagas helped the Saturdays and the scientists that were after Zak stop Gokul. In "War of the Cryptids," Rani Nagi and her Nagas side with V.V. Argost after he claims the Anti-Kur powers from Zak Monday. She was responsible for using Drew's sword to attack her only for Leonidas to sacrifice his life to block the attack. She was later knocked out by the Saturdays after V.V. Argost imploded. Shoji Fuzen * Voice Actor: James Sie Shoji Fuzen is a Japanese philanthropist who is also Japan's biggest crime lord. He tries to obtain a mind-swapping device invented by Talu Mizuki to transfer the mind of one of his followers into a Hibagon (a large, ape-like cryptid). Mizuki instead transfers his own mind into the creature, then goes on a rampage of revenge against Fuzen. The Saturdays convince Mizuki to abandon his revenge and send Fuzen to jail for his crimes. He returns in the second season as a Chinese warlord after escaping from prison. He and his henchmen steal a luck-granting blue tiger from a small village. He is also now armed with a samurai-themed suit of high-tech armor, he ends up engaging the Saturdays. During the battle, Fuzen is knocked off a cliff by Doc after Wadi steals a component from the suit necessary for flight. It is unknown if Shoji Fuzen survived the fall. Shock Troopers Shoji Fuzen's foot soldiers. They are armed with wrist blasters and are capable fighters. In "The Vengeance of the Hibagon" they had red-schemed uniforms. In "Curse of the Stolen Tiger," they were shown in blue-schemed uniforms. Piecemeal * Voice Actor: Jess Harnell Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese is a criminally-insane chef with an appetite for rare animals. He has a surgically modified jaw made of four metal flaps which can bite through almost anything. He has above-average strength and durability, able to knock out Fiskerton with a single punch and survive a direct blast from Drew's fire sword (coupled with smashing through a wall from the impact) without injury. He attacks the Saturday household in order to devour Fiskerton, but is repelled by Zak using his mother's fire sword. In "Target: Fiskerton", he is hired by V.V. Argost to help Leonidas Van Rook capture Fiskerton. Pietro instead tries to eat Fiskerton during the conflict on the train, so Argost uses a neuroparasite to knock him unconscious. Baron Finster * Voice Actor: Rob Paulsen Baron Finster is a half man/half robotic scorpion villain that Doyle once claimed to have fought. In his story, Doyle rescued a Ngani-vatu from him then rode the beast to safety. Doc calls the plausibility of the story into question, and it seems likely that Doyle was exaggerating to entertain Zak. In "Cryptid vs Cryptid," Doyle later fought Baron Finster in the arctic and managed to defeat him and his henchmen, showing the villain at least exists. On the Viral website Ten Hero Tusk, there is an egg that was provided by Baron that shows that he is a Cryptozoologist like Van Rook. In "Into the Mouth of Darkness" Doyle and van Rook capture him to get information about Argost, but he is taken away by Munya. They did manage to find out Argost designed Baron Finster's robotic scorpion body in exchange for funding for Weird World as well as the fact that Argost was once a very poor man. Jay Stephens has confirmed that V.V. Argost had Finster killed after Munya got Baron Finster away from Doyle and Van Rook. The Mondays The Mondays are the Saturdays' evil antimatter duplicates from a parallel world, summoned by the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca. They are not well liked in their world, most likely being criminals. Each Monday has a distinguishing characteristic that sets them apart from the Saturdays, and cause reality to warp when in the presence of their duplicates. The name Monday was given to them by Zak Saturday, since according to him his double is a "less fun version of a Saturday", hence a Monday. The Mondays accidentally banish themselves back to their own world while fighting over the mirror. The Saturdays leave and fail to notice that Zak Monday and Komodo Monday escape from the mirror, leaving the others behind, even when Drew Monday purposely threatened her son even though he's out of sight and can't hear her. In "Paris is Melting", the evil Zak and Komodo attempt to threaten Zak into retrieving their airship from the antimatter universe following their attack on Dr. Cheechoo, Dr. Lawhorn, and Dr. Grimes. Zak recovers it for them, but makes a deal with the rest of the Monday family while doing so. Zak drains the ship's power with their help before returning, causing it to crash back into the repaired Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca (which was on display in the Louvre) when the evil Zak and Komodo attempt to fly it. They are about to get beaten up by the family they left in the mirror. It is not known if whether or not Doyle has an evil counterpart like the rest of the Saturdays. It's most likely that Monday isn't really their last names, as Zak Monday had asked "Is that what you call us?" in "Paris is Melting", since technically, Zak (Saturday) made up the name. Zak Monday returned in 'And Your Enemies Closer', where Argost tricked him so he could steal his power with the Flute of Gilgamesh. Afterwards, Argost smashed both the flute and Smoke Mirror, trapping the other Mondays in their world forever. Zak Monday * Voice Actor: Sam Lerner Zak Monday's hair color is a reversed version of Zak Saturday's. His powers drives cryptids insane rather than calming them. His eyes (and by extension anything affected by his powers, namely the Fang) emits a green glow as opposed to an orange one. Unlike Zak Saturday who respects life, Zak Monday disregards it and has shown to be sadistic when he uses his Fang. It is revealed in 'And Your Enemies Closer' that he is the Anti-Kur of his world. Argost uses the Flute of Gilgamesh to absorb the spirit of Kur from Zak Monday, thus killing him. Doc Monday * Voice Actor: Phil Morris Solomon "Doc" Monday's scarred eye is on the opposite side, and he wears an eye patch over it. He usually speaks in incoherent babbling and has a much lower intellect than his counterpart. As shown in "Paris Is Melting", he has a power glove like Doc's, but it is gray and black, as well as fingerless and left-handed. Drew Monday * Voice Actor: Nicole Sullivan Drew Monday has a long, prehensile tongue, but is otherwise similar to her counterpart. She is more rationally scientific than her counterpart. Whereas Drew Saturday comes off as rough but loves Zak, Drew Monday acts sweetly and hates Zak (both of them). Her sword shoots ice instead of fire like her counterpart. Fiskerton Monday * Voice Actor: Diedrich Bader Fiskerton Monday has horns in place of ears and is much more vicious than his counterpart. It is unknown if Fiskerton Monday is a Lemurian like his counterpart. Komodo Monday * Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore impersonating George Sanders Komodo Monday is curiously capable of human speech and seems to be the leader of the group, when they're not fighting amongst themselves. He possesses black spots on his back which he can expand to cover his entire body and harden his skin. Zon Monday * Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore Zon Monday has eye-like patterns on her wings, but otherwise behaves almost exactly like Zon Saturday. Kur Kur is said to be a source of unlimited power and everlasting life for whoever can find and capture it. The first season focuses on the search for the ancient creature. The Saturdays and Argost are eventually led to Antarctica by Fiskerton, where they discover an ancient behemoth frozen in the ice. It has six snake-like heads and a total of twelve mouths (one on his face, one on each forearm, one for each of the snake-like heads, and three on his chest). Two forms of cryptids (a large, ball-shaped cryptid covered in black fur and a Dimetrodon-like cryptid.) live inside his body, which he can use to defend himself. The Dimetrodon-like cryptids can attach to his back and enable flight. Believing this was the creature he sought, Argost took control of the cryptid from the inside and commanded its army of cryptid parasites, forcing Zak and Fiskerton to follow him into it. While inside, Zak's powers seemed to be stronger than ever, and after a lengthy battle, he used his supercharged powers to bring down the behemoth that was believed to be Kur. However, once Zak came out of the creature's body, the Kur-sensing relic Doyle was carrying lead straight to Zak, even triggering the glow of his eyes, indicating that the cryptid that the Saturdays had been searching for was in fact their own son. A second season has aired in the fall, following this revelation. In "Legion of Garuda", it was revealed that Kur's spirit is impossible to remove without killing Zak as Zak is truly Kur. In the season 2 finale, Argost absorbs Kur's spirit, but as he already had the Anti-matter universe's Kur's powers inside him, the resulting combination triggered a massive explosion, destroying Argost and seemingly Kur's spirit as well. See also * List of The Secret Saturdays episodes References Category:Lists of characters in American television animation